Le Prince pas si Charmant
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image du prince charmant qu'elle s'était imaginée dans ses rêves. Il était trop maigre, trop grand, trop colérique, trop maladroit. Mais Hermione ne veut pas du prince s'il n'est pas comme Ron.
1. Chapter 1

_Lecteurs du jour, bonjour !_

_Lectueur du soir, bonsoir !_

_Voici une fic sur Hermione et Ron qui comptera plusieurs chapitres.. Euh pour l'instant je en sais pas combien ! Bon c'est une fic plutôt légère, pas du grand art mais j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le prince pas si charmant**

Hermione glissa discrètement un œil par-dessus son livre de Potions pour tomber sur la tignasse de feu de l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il fronçait les sourcils et une moue consternée était accrochée à ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'il travaillait pour un devoir de Rogue. Sans que la sorcière ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux suivirent doucement la courbe de sa mâchoire et la forme de sa bouche. Se posèrent sur chacune des ses tâches de rousseur, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire leurs emplacements qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'apprendre vue qu'elle les connaissait tous depuis des années à force de l'observer...

Hermione n'était pas une idiote.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle l'aimait. Contre toute attente.

Elle avait toujours aimé ses deux meilleurs amis de la même façon. C'est pourquoi, ça avait été un vrai choc la première fois qu'elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Ron étaient plus primitifs, plus violents, plus assoiffés de contacts physiques que ceux qu'elle avait envers Harry. Et pourtant, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image du prince charmant qu'elle avait façonnée dans son esprit durant son enfance et dans ses rêves de grand amour. Il était trop grand, trop maigre, trop béta. Il n'était ni doux ni poétique. Non. Bien au contraire. Il était colérique, avait la fâcheuse tendance à la mettre hors d'elle, et était atteint du syndrome de la flemmardise quand il s'agissait des études. L'idéal amoureux d'Hermione avait toujours été blond, c'était quelqu'un de sûr de lui, de sérieux, de calme, de studieux… Le rouquin était maladroit, rougissait souvent et ne pensait qu'à rire et à s'amuser. De plus il avait tendance à se sous-estimer, et ce complexe d'infériorité tapait sur les nerfs de la jeune fille. Non, décidemment, Ron était tout sauf le prince charmant. Mais Hermione ne voulait plus du prince charmant s'il n'était pas comme Ron... Maintenant, Hermione voulait Ron Weasley avec ses yeux bleus, sa maladresse, ses colères, son rire, sa paresse, ses oreilles qui deviennent rouges. Elle voulait ses grandes mains sur son dos, ses lèvres sur sa bouche, sa peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur contre la sienne. Elle le voulait lui pour sa loyauté, son humour, son courage et son sourire.

Alors qu'elle était dissimulée derrière les pages de son livre, une foule d'images d'elle et de Ron plus folles et plus passionnées les unes que les autres traversa son esprit. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et une vague vider ses poumons de leur air. Elle avait conscience d'être en train de rougir. Heureusement pour elle, seul Harry s'en rendit compte et il ne se gêna pour lui lancer un sourire amusé. Elle se renfrogna d'énervement. Avait-elle laissé entrevoir une faille ? Harry avait-il deviné ? Non. Harry était un garçon, il n'irait pas chercher bien loin… Décidée à se concentrer exclusivement sur son devoir, elle replongea dans sa lecture. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Ron soupira.

« On va manger, proposa-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Tu ne penses qu'à manger Ron, lui lança Hermione, qui écrivait sur son parchemin, ce n'est pas en t'empiffrant que tu obtiendras tes A.S.P.I.C.

- Et ce n'est pas en ayant plus de force que tu vas pouvoir réviser, rétorqua le jeune homme sous le regard agacé de Harry.

- On se calme, lâcha-t-il en vain comme s'il avait affaire à deux enfants.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, se défendit le rouquin. De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi elle révise, c'est une Miss je-sais-tout !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Ron ! s'écria Hermione qui s'était levée de sa chaise pour mieux le toiser.

- Et pourquoi ? Je dis ce que je veux ! Si tu veux des compliments, écris plutôt à Vicky !

- Qu'est ce que Victor vient faire là dedans, suffoqua Hermione de colère, laisse-le en dehors de ça !

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Mais vas-y protège ton cher Vi…

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Harry surgissant de derrière le livre où il s'était plongé pour éviter d'avoir à participer à la dispute. On est tous à cran, et j'ai faim alors on va manger ! Et je veux plus vous entendre ! »

Hermione, que l'irritation avait rendu rouge, lança un regard noir à Ron. Puis décidée à l'ignorer, elle les planta devant la bibliothèque et partit en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors sans regarder en arrière. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ignorer le rouquin qu'elle ne leur jeta pas un regard mais plutôt par peur de ne pouvoir se retenir d'aller attraper les lèvres de Ron que la colère rendait incroyablement attirant… Elle jura. Par Merlin ! Il était temps qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur son pseudo-meilleur ami en vain.

C'était ridicule.

Il ne la voyait que comme son amie. Comme la fille qui l'aide pour ses devoirs, qui le sermonne pour qu'il travaille. Il la voyait comme une fille trop sérieuse, pas belle et énervante. Une préfète trop stricte qui le regardait de haut et toujours plongée dans d'ennuyeux bouquins. Il la voyait comme une Miss Je-sais-tout qui bondissait de son siège comme un lapin pour donner la bonne réponse. Soudain son cœur se serra, elle avait envie de vomir. Une _Miss Je-sais-tout, _résonnait encore la voix de Ron_._ Le mot s'enfonça en elle, comme un coup de poignard. Sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Heureusement que personne n'était dans les couloirs à l'heure du repas, parce qu'échevelée, rouge de colère et avec ses yeux larmoyants elle devait avoir l'air vraiment pitoyable. Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, elle courut se réfugier dans le seul lieu témoin de ses sanglots depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Les toilettes.

Une fois à l'abri, elle ne retint plus ses pleurs. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils se disputent ? Comme si c'était le seul moyen de communication qui pouvait exister entre eux… Mais quand ils se disputaient, elle se sentait exister à ses yeux, vivante plus que jamais parce qu'il la regardait. Elle. Et pas la jolie fille d'à côté. Elle, ses cheveux bruns broussailleux et touffus, elle et ses yeux noisette, elle et sa petite taille. Elle avait l'impression de bouillir de passion lorsqu'il la regardait avec énervement. Parce qu'il la regardait. Mais leurs disputes, c'était aussi blessant, stupide, et bien souvent injustifié. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée à la bibliothèque, de lui avoir dit qu'il ne réussirait pas ses A.S.P.I.C. Il en était tout à fait capable. Mimi Geignarde la regardait de ses yeux vitreux, penchée par-dessus la porte des toilettes. Le fantôme soupirait, et tentait de la distraire avec des ragots qu'Hermione n'écoutait pas. Soudain une personne entra en courant, suivie d'une autre qui marchait plus discrètement.

« Hermione ? Réponds-moi, je sais que tu es là !»

La sorcière se gardait bien de répondre, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie dans un tel état : les yeux bouffis et rougis, les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais et complètement démolie par les larmes. Aujourd'hui ça avait été une petite dispute. Mais la dispute de trop.

« Elle est là ! fit Mimi que la brune maudit en son for intérieur.

- Je sors, lança alors Hermione en ouvrant la porte pour se retrouver face à une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. »

Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche devant le spectacle de son amie dans un tel état de détresse. Instantanément, elle la prit dans ses bras tandis que Luna tapotait gentiment le dos d'Hermione. Malgré ses interrogations, la rouquine ne demanda rien, elle savait que ça viendrait, que le moment venu son amie se confierait. Mais elle connaissait Hermione : ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Et si on allait manger, proposa soudain Luna. J'ai faim. J'espère qu'il y aura du pudding.

- Luna, la rabroua Ginny avant de se rendre compte que la remarque déplacée de son amie avait fait rire Hermione. Ça va Mione ?

- Oui, ça va. C'est le stress des examens…

- Si tu le dis, acquiesça Ginny nullement convaincue par son mensonge.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles sortaient des toilettes et descendaient pour aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Luna se mit alors à disserter sur l'éventuelle nourriture qu'il y aurait ce soir, et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Comme ça, elle n'était pas obligée de répondre aux questions muettes qui se pressaient sous le front de Ginny. La Weasley quant à elle se jura de coincer Harry ou Ron pour avoir plus d'explications quant à la crise de larmes d'Hermione.

Il était dans leur intérêt qu'ils n'en soient pas la cause !

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Quelque chose vous gène ? Quelque chose vous fait rire ? _

_Dîtes le parce qu'une review ça coûte rien, ça paraît n'être pas grand chose et même si c'est pour rien dire, ça donne beaucoup : de la joie, de l'aide, du plaisir et l'envie de continuer d'écrire... Alors qu'attendez-vous pour donner tout ça en prenant une minute pour reviewer ? ^^ _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Prince pas si Charmant


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous ! (oui bon d'accord aux trois lecteurs qui suivent ! ^^)_

_Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part vous remerciez pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer d'en laisser ! Sinon je me marre bien écrivant cette fic ! XD_

_Merci à Yela, Twilight-alice-jasper, Atsumori et Cloclo (qui se reconnaîtra !)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 Confidences entres les livres

Harry craignit le pire en voyant débouler la tornade rousse devant lui, le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Sans plus de cérémonie qu'un vague salut, Ginny désigna Hermione dont l'apparence des plus négligées avait attiré l'attention du jeune homme au début du repas. En face d'elle, Ron lui jetait des regards malheureux tandis que la jeune fille l'ignorait, plus intéressée par le fond de son assiette. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés ce matin et Harry s'était senti _vraiment_ mal à l'aise. Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la rouquine, Hermione se leva de table, attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

« Tu as une explication, demanda Ginny en se plantant face à lui.

- Euh…, murmura-t-il esquivant son regard brun qui le déstabilisait. Elle s'est disputée avec Ron hier à la bibliothèque….

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hermione, attaqua-t-elle violemment son frère.

- Hein ? répondit l'intéressé interloqué n'ayant rien écouté de leur conversation. Tu parles de quoi Gin' ?

- De ta dispute avec elle !

- Quoi ça ? Mais c'était…, commença-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que c'était rien Ron ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état là ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Ben, rien… enfin… Un truc à propos de son Vicky et… qu'elle était une miss je-sais-tout, marmonna-t-il le rouge aux oreilles.

- QUOI ? »

Harry soupira, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il assiste à des disputes ? On aurait dit que Ron allait disparaître sous la table tandis que sa sœur pourtant plus petite, se dressait de toute sa hauteur face à lui. Ginny lui disait sa façon de penser et toute leur table pouvait en profiter, particulièrement les jumeaux Weasley qui riaient de la couleur tomate de leur frère. Harry crut entendre un « comme avec maman » de la part de Fred.

« T'es un idiot, finit par lâcher la rousse avant d'avaler ses gaufres. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny sortait rejoindre Hermione, laissant derrière elle un Ron penaud ainsi qu'un Harry gêné et des jumeaux Weasley morts de rire tout comme le reste de la table des Serpentards.

Ginny ne put revoir son amie que lors de la pause de midi où elle la retrouva à la bibliothèque, entourée de montagnes de livres. Luna, comme alertée par son sixième sens arriva quelques secondes après elle alors que Ginny ne lui avait rien dit de ses projets pour ce midi.

« Tiens, salut les filles, murmura Hermione derrière son livre.

- Faut qu'on parle, s'assit la rousse.

- Et de quoi ? J'ai du travail, esquiva la brune.

- Du fait que tu es amoureuse de Ron Weasley, lâcha Luna qui enlevait ses Lorgnoscopes. »

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et le rose aux joues. Ginny elle aussi regardait médusée la Serdaigle. Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à nier en bloc, Luna continua d'un ton presque distrait.

« Ben quoi ? C'est bien pour ça que tu as pleuré, non ?

- N'importe quoi, siffla Hermione en priant pour que ses amies prennent ses rougeurs pour de la colère.

- C'est vrai ? souffla Ginny qui voyait toutes ses suppositions prendre forme. Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que non, je viens de le dire ! Ton frère est un imbécile et un idiot !

- C'est quoi cet argument, contre-attaqua la rouquine.

- Tu sais, continua Luna comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione, moi aussi j'ai parfois envie de pleurer à cause de lui. »

Ginny resta comme deux ronds de flan face à cette déclaration tandis que la brune qui s'était tue, regardait intensément la blonde. L'autre ne fit même pas attention à leurs réactions, et continua tranquillement de manger sa pomme.

« Tu… tu…, bafouilla Hermione, tu es amoureuse ?

Oui, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. Je te dis qui c'est si tu avoues. »

La rousse, complètement dépassée, regardait l'échange de regards de ses deux amies. Hermione, énervée d'avoir été si bien cernée par la Serdaigle, était en proie à un conflit interne que devinait Ginny de par son tripotage de doigts. La sorcière se mordit la lèvre, elle avait tellement envie de se confier, juste pour desserrer l'étau qui entravait son cœur, juste pour pouvoir se sentir moins seule, juste par curiosité de savoir qui occupait le cœur si insondable de Luna.

« Je… je…, murmura-t-elle faiblement, oui…

- Je le savais, s'écria soudain la rousse en bondissant de son siège ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Miss Pince.

- Q… Quoi ?

- Ben oui, enfin… j'étais pas sûre mais bon… Je suis pas la seule à avoir des doutes !

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione au bord de la syncope. »

Mortifiée, elle cacha son visage brûlant derrière ses cheveux mais ça n'empêcha pas Ginny de revenir à la charge de plus belle. Dressée sur sa chaise, la sorcière rousse semblait excitée au plus haut point, à côté d'elle, Luna restait calme comme si tout ça n'était pas une nouveauté.

« Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle avide de plus de renseignements. »

Depuis quand ? C'était une bonne question… Depuis combien de temps avait-elle besoin de l'odeur de Ron ? Depuis combien de temps s'enivrait-elle de son sourire ? Depuis combien de temps le moindre contact avec sa jambe lors des cours l'électrisait-elle ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle obnubilée par ses lèvres, et ses yeux bleus ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle envie de se jeter sur lui pour le goûter, de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux de feu ? Depuis quand l'attirait-il autant ? Si elle en croyait les ragots de ses camarades de dortoirs, elle n'était pas la seule à le trouver attirant… Mais ce qu'elle savait surtout c'était qu'elle avait commencé à l'aimer bien avant que Lavande ou Parvati ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Bien avant qu'il ne devienne le gardien de Gryffondor et qu'on l'acclame. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps avant exactement... Longtemps, ça c'était sûr. Elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment brûlant couvait dans sa poitrine depuis toujours et qu'elle n'en avait pris conscience que bien plus tard après qu'il s'était installé en elle. Trop tard pour s'en débarrasser. Bien trop tard.

« Je… depuis la troisième année, environ…

- Hein ! s'étouffa son amie, Vas lui dire ! C'est pas humain d'attendre aussi longtemps pour se déclarer Hermione ! s'écria Ginny.

- Non je peux pas lui dire, geignit la brune.

- Et pourquoi, ça ?

Hermione détourna le regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait pourquoi. Par peur. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas croiser ses yeux bleus et se déclarer au risque d'être rejeter, de perdre son amitié, de le perdre lui.

_« _Je… je ne veux pas perdre son amitié…

- Hermione, vous êtes amis depuis des années, ça se brise pas comme ça une amitié ! soupira la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est pas bon de taire ses sentiments ! Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à rien faire ?

- Tu peux parler ! Tu n'es pas mieux, je te signale qu'Harry n'est pas non plus au courant de ton amour pour lui ! attaqua Hermione sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.»

Instantanément elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Ginny voulait l'aider et elle, elle lui faisait de la peine. Bien que dans la même situation, la rousse n'avait jamais su cacher ses larmes et sa peine aussi bien que la préfète. La sorcière vit immédiatement les traits de son amie se contracter. Prise de remords, Hermione voulut s'excuser mais la Weasly refusa tout net de l'entendre.

« Non. Tu as raison, lâcha-t-elle soudain plus calme. Je te fais la morale mais je ne suis pas mieux… Mais tu sais… Je suis sûre que c'est réciproque entre toi et lui.

- Arrête s'il te plaît, la coupa la jeune fille, arrête de…

- Mais j'ai mon opinion sur le sujet, dit avec douceur son amie, tu ne vois pas comme il est malheureux après vos disputes, comme il te regarde quand tu parles, comme il te sourit quand tu l'aides. Crois-moi je suis sa sœur, je sais ce que je dis. Ron est différent avec toi… »

Hermione se taisait, Hermione écoutait. Hermione réfléchissait. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire de bien, parce que ça la rassurait d'ordonner ses pensées, de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses espoirs et de ses sentiments. La sorcière secoua imperceptiblement la tête, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Elle devait être forte, arrêter de courir après des chimères comme elle l'avait fait enfant en s'imaginant le prince charmant. Parce que tout ça c'était du pipo, c'était bon pour les histoires dans les romans. Il n'y avait pas de prince charmant. Il y avait juste le visage de Ron… Mais elle était au dessus de ça ! Elle devait garder l'amitié du roux, un bien aussi précieux que l'amour fraternel qu'elle avait pour Harry. Elle devait la préserver de cet amour brûlant qui lui renversait le cœur.

Soudain, comme pour la tirer de ses pensées, la cloche retentit, sonnant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Ginny se leva sans entrain, soupirant. Elle avait Histoire de la Magie... Luna qui venait d'engloutir son sandwich et qui pourtant avait le même cours qu'elle, affichait un sourire de contentement.

« Réfléchis-y, finit par lancer la rouquine.

- A plus tard Hermione, sourit paisiblement Luna comme si la conversation mouvementée n'avait pas existé. »

Alors que la sorcière regardait ses deux amies sortir de la bibliothèque, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Elle avait même oublié de demandé à Luna qui elle aimait, elle. Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps car un cri, probablement de Ginny, lui parvint.

« NEVILLE LONDUBAT ! »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de s'appesantir plus sur cette révélation pour le moins incroyable, elle se rappela qu'elle avait cours de Potions et que ce soir, elle faisait sa ronde avec Ron en bons préfets qu'ils étaient. Son humeur amusée par l'annonce du prénom de l'amoureux de Luna, fut aussitôt refroidie par la perspective d'un tête à tête avec le gardien des Gryffondor.

* * *

_Voili, voilou... Je ne fais pas de chantage ou de caprice pour avoir une review mais je vais juste dire que que c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et que je les adoreuuuuh ! ;) Merci d'y penser ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à tous !_

_Un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Désolée aux non-inscrits à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais qui ont toutes ma gratitude ;)_

_Voici donc le chapitre suivant, un peu lourd je trouve mais enfin on verra bien ce que vous en pensez... Désolée pour le retard :S_

_Bonne lecture !_

__

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Le Défi

Hermione était mal à l'aise, ses mains étaient moites et son regard fuyant. Elle n'écoutait rien au cours de Slughorn, pourtant si passionnant d'ordinaire (malgré les emphases du professeur de Potions). Et elle savait qu'Harry le savait. Il la fixait avec intérêt, passant son regard émeraude d'elle à Ron qui jouait distraitement avec le bout de sa plume. Elle sentait son regard interrogateur sur elle, caché derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle faisait semblant de l'ignorer, lui, et Ron assis à côté d'elle et dont l'odeur mélange de chocolat et d'orange montait jusqu'à son nez. Faisant de ce fait disparaître toute raison à son pauvre cœur. Elle en était excédée.

Soudain la longue jambe du roux se tendit sous la table, frôlant la sienne. Et elle en fut aussitôt troublée. Tout son corps palpitait, se tendit sous le regard bleu désolé qu'il lui lançait discrètement. Elle était idiote, il ne lui faisait pas du pied, il étirait seulement ses jambes ! Elle dut tout de même se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de sauter par dessus la table et l'embrasser. Pour glisser ses mains sous sa chemise tout en goûtant enfin à la saveur de ses lèvres, et s'enivrer de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Là, devant le reste de la classe. Devant Slughorn. Et devant Harry. Sans aucune gêne. Hermione grogna d'énervement avant de se mettre à feuilleter avec violence son livre de Potions. Elle devait cesser de fantasmer, elle devait arrêter de se jouer des scènes dignes de films Moldus. Elle devait tout enfermer en elle et préserver leur amitié. Quoi qu'il devait lui en coûter de larmes. Quoi que dirait Ginny pour la consoler. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à rêver à ce que Ron soit attiré par elle. Elle n'était pas son genre, elle en avait conscience. Elle n'était ni belle comme Fleur, ni féminine comme Lavande, ni drôle comme cette fille de sixième année, ni adorable comme la poursuiveuse de Serdaigle qui faisait de l'œil à Ron. Légèrement déprimée, elle commença avec ennui sa potion.

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit face au comportement froid d'Hermione. Il était sûr qu'elle lui en voulait encore à cause de leur dispute à la bibliothèque. Il la regardait avec tristesse, comme un chien battu. Malheureux comme les pierres. Et Harry fut le seul à le voir. L'ambiance à leur table était pesante, il était difficile pour le Survivant de respirer tant la froideur était lourde dans l'air qui les entourait. Ça devait cesser ! songea l'Attrapeur.

« Hermione, je m'excuse, lâcha alors Ron comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua la sorcière.

- Je suis sûr que si… souffla-t-il doucement, mal à l'aise. »

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson. S'il prenait cette voix, elle lui pardonnait tout. Miss-je-sais-tout, Vikky, la dispute… Finalement, c'était ridicule de ne plus lui parler à cause de ça. C'était ridicule de se priver de la seule chose qui compensait l'amour dévorant qui dormait en elle : son regard et ses sourires. Son amitié.

« C'est bon Ron, n'en parlons plus.

- Amis ? murmura-t-il alors que Slughorn s'approchait de leur table.

- Amis, sourit-elle. »

Comment un mot empli de tant de complicité, de tant de chaleur, de tant de gaieté et de rires pouvait-il faire si mal ? Elle ravala ses larmes de tristesse pour se jeter à corps perdu dans la rédaction des effets du Felix Felicis sur le consommateur. N'adressant plus la parole à Ron et Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent plusieurs regards intrigués mais n'essayèrent pas d'engager une conversation, Slughorn ayant exigé le silence le plus complet durant la partie théorique de son cours. Et même si le professeur avait tendance à favoriser le Survivant, fils de sa protégée Lily Evans, il n'en était pas de même pour le meilleur ami d'Harry. Dont il était persuadé que le nom était Walenby…

C'était l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves, impatients, avaient du mal à tenir en place, excités par l'approche du prochain match de Quidditch qui opposerait les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Comme à chaque évènement qui mettait en scène les deux maisons rivales, l'excitation et la tension était à son comble. Le match de demain promettait d'être beau ! Ron, Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor parlaient avec animation. Même si elle était poursuiveuse, Ginny ne les écoutait pas, observant plutôt la préfète en chef. Hermione la sentait scruter le moindre de ses gestes. Le regard de la rousse lui brûlait le corps. Profitant de l'inattention de leurs amis, la Weasley lâcha soudainement :

« Tu comptes agir quand ?

- Il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que soit ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, siffla son amie en colère. Arrête d'en parler ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne lui dirai pas !

-Tu dois le faire Hermione, s'écria Ginny.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Ron en se retourna vers elles attiré par leur altercation.

- Rien qui te concerne, l'agressa Hermione en rougissant. Je ne le ferai pas Gin' parce que toi non plus tu ne le fais pas.

- Ah ouais ? Et si je le fais ? Tu le feras !

- Mais, faire quoi, demanda son frère avec agacement alors que la préfète en chef acceptait d'un hochement de tête sous le coup de la colère.

- Faire ça Ron ! répondit la Weasley un sourire de triomphe accroché aux lèvres. »

Sous les yeux médusés de Ron et d'Hermione, de Neville, de Dean, de Seamus, de Luna et toute la table des Gryffondors, Ginny se leva brusquement. La préfète en chef fut prise d'un doute affreux… Elle n'oserait tout de même pas répondre à sa provocation ? Elle n'oserait pas accepter le défi ? Comme pour lui répondre, la rouquine attrapa avec violence le col d'Harry assis en face d'elle pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient aussi ronds que les verres de ses lunettes. Il y eut un silence, une seconde d'étonnement saisit l'assemblée. Le temps qu'il fallut au Survivant pour répondre avec passion au baiser de Ginny. La danse langoureuse de leurs lèvres provoqua une vague de gêne parmi les spectateurs, suivie par une salve d'applaudissements de la part des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait guère que Ron, la bouche entrouverte, et Hermione, éberluée par le courage et l'audace de son amie, qui n'applaudirent pas ce baiser. Qui semblait ne jamais se finir. Quant à Ginny, elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentit en sentant la langue du Survivant entrelacée avec la sienne. C'était comme dans ses rêves les plus fous… Rêves qui devenaient réalité à cause d'une remarque d'Hermione l'ayant fait sortir de ses gongs ! A cause de cette flamme de défi dans les yeux chocolat de sa meilleure amie…

Lorsqu'enfin Harry et Ginny se séparèrent, l'attention des élèves sur le couple cessa et ils reprirent leurs conversations. La rousse était rouge de bonheur tandis que le brun souriait bêtement tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à Ron. Ce dernier le regardait, hébété, passant ses yeux bleus de lui à la jeune fille comme pour essayer d'encaisser l'idée de son meilleur ami avec sa petite sœur. Ginny lui lança un regard qui n'admettait aucune remarque. Ron se contenta alors de dévisager Harry, puis devinant qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire, il grommela un « je vois… » avant de se concentrer sur les légumes dans son assiette. Hermione en fit autant ayant soudainement l'horrible sentiment de s'être fait avoir par Ginny. Se rendant compte de l'énorme erreur qu'elle venait de faire en provoquant Ginny.

La rousse se rassit à côté d'elle, visiblement satisfaite. On aurait pu croire que ce qui venait de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu si elle n'échangeait pas ces regards tendres avec Harry. Hermione espéra un instant que Ginny l'ait oubliée mais celle-ci réattaqua entre le fromage et le dessert.

« A ton tour, maintenant ! Je l'ai fait donc tu dois le faire !

- Non… gémit la brune en évitant les yeux interrogateurs de ses amis. »

Heureusement pour elle, Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas le regard qu'elle lui lançait par dessus la tarte aux pommes.

« Tu es une Gryffondor ! Prouve-le donc ! Tout va bien se passer !

- Arrête, arrête, suppliait Hermione.

- Tu es ridicule. »

_Ridicule_.

Le mot résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. _Ridicule_. Malgré sa peur d'un rejet de la part de Ron, Hermione devait avouer que Ginny n'avait pas tort : elle était ridicule à rester figée dans cette situation gênante. A attendre sans rien faire, à se laisser ronger par le chagrin. La sorcière secoua la tête pour chasser le regard brun de Ginny, faisant semblant que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ne pouvant pas se permettre de montrer la moindre faille dans ses sentiments, elle souriait et discutait comme si de rien n'était avec Ron alors qu'ils faisaient leur ronde habituelle de préfets. Au fond d'elle, les mots _Ami_,_ Miss-je-sais-tout_ et _Ridicule_ étaient marqués au fer rouge. Lui brûlant les entrailles si fort qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Soudainement, sans préambule. Comme un bébé.

Etirer ses lèvres pour donner un faux sourire à Ron lui faisait mal, elle était fatiguée… Si fatiguée de tout ça. Mais pourquoi diable malgré tous ses efforts, ses tentatives de relation amoureuse, et sa volonté de l'oublier, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à déloger trois malheureuses petites lettres de son cœur ? Trois petites lettres qui avaient élu domicile dans son cœur depuis si longtemps…

« En fait je suis content pour Harry et Ginny, fit soudain Ron.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui. En fait je m'en doutais un peu… Et puis Harry ne fera pas de mal à Gin'.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça la sorcière en songeant que ce n'était pas le cas du roux qui piétinait son cœur sans le savoir depuis des années. Ils ont de la chance…

- Au fait, c'était quoi ce défi entre elle et toi ? demanda-t-il alors en s'arrêtant de marcher. »

Hermione s'arrêta aussi, lui faisant face. Elle n'avait même pas envie de nier, de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il était si désirable dans la pénombre. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Une irrésistible envie de goûter ses lèvres. Nom de nom ! Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il l'attirait ? Qu'à la lumière des chandeliers, sa chevelure paraissait encore plus flamboyante ? Savait-il combien il était beau lorsqu'il la regardait, intrigué et curieux comme maintenant.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir désert du deuxième étage, devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion comme celle-ci. Elle avait la désagréable impression de ne plus contrôler son corps, de ne plus arriver à réfléchir correctement. Elle s'approcha de lui, les mains moites. Son cœur partit dans un solo de batterie lorsque Ron scruta son visage, visiblement étonné par son manque de répartie. Il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle attrape sa cravate rouge et or, pour lui faire baisser la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle intensité dans son regard chocolat. Il regardait Hermione sans comprendre, les oreilles rougies par la proximité de leurs visages. Elle franchit vivement les derniers centimètres, guidée par un désir qui lui dévorait le corps. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Peureuse et pourtant aussi sûre d'elle que ce matin où elle avait été persuadée de ne jamais embrasser Ron Weasley.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de son acte, elle ne voulait plus que son corps contre le sien. Elle pressa sa bouche contre celle de Ron. Une foule d'émotions la traversa alors qu'il répondait à son baiser, laissant sa langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Son corps en fut électrisé, et son sang s'échauffa lorsque les mains du rouquin se glissèrent sur ses hanches. Elle se retrouva bientôt contre le torse de Ron, à perdre ses mains dans sa chevelure de feu. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletants, le regard qu'il lui lança fit flageoler ses jambes. Il se contentait de la fixer comme pour voir à travers elle, sans rien dire. Il semblait avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne. Sans rien répondre, il la transperça de son regard si bleu... Soudain prise de panique, Hermione s'écarta brusquement de lui. Ron resta figé sur place, les oreilles rouges. Hébété.

Sans se retourner, elle s'enfuit dans la salle commune pour monter les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Le plantant au milieu du couloir. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. L'énormité de son erreur lui sauta au visage.

_Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

* * *

Bon, bon, bon, Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... Je ne sais pas je le trouve plat. Et vous ? Vos avis m'aiderez à trouver ce qui cloche et à améliorer le suivant qui arrivera la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ! ^^


	4. Quidditch !

_Salut à tous lectueurs !_

_Voici le chapitre tant attendu (enfin ça c'est ce que je me plaît à croire !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me le direz ;)_

_Mais avant ça :_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : merci aux non-inscrits qui laissent des reviews ! Et à ma Clo qui me distrait :)___

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Quidditch !

Hermione souriait bizarrement à son miroir, on aurait presque dit qu'elle faisait une grimace. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses traits tirés ; synonymes d'une nuit blanche de larmes. Elle s'était, en effet, torturée l'esprit dans ses draps, alternant crises d'angoisse et tristesse languissante. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus touffus et gonflés qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle se sentait mal, elle se maudissait encore et encore. _Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !_

« T'es sûre que ça va Hermione ?

- Oui t'inquiète pas Ginny, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, répondit la préfète alors qu'elles allaient dans la Grande Salle.

- T'es pas la seule, déclara la rouquine, Ron non plus n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin.

- Ah bon… marmonna la brune le plus naturellement du monde.

- Il se serait pas passé quelque chose entre vous hier, d'après Harry il avait l'air sonné en revenant de votre ronde… demanda suspicieusement Ginny.

- Ah bon ! croassa Hermione, non, non rien d'anormal.

- Ecoute, se retourna brusquement la poursuiveuse, je sais bien que tu mens ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Pour l'instant je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas mais ça a intérêt à ne pas l'empêcher de jouer correctement au match de cet après-midi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on perde pour une broutille pareille !

- Ce n'était pas une broutille ! s'exclama Hermione en se dégagea des mains de Ginny qui avait saisi le col de sa chemise.

- Alors tu reconnais ? »

Hermione se détourna de son amie, accélérant le pas. Mais la rousse ne se laissa pas distancer et continua de la harceler, jouant avec les nerfs de la préfète déjà à fleur de peau à cause de sa nuit blanche. Soudain, plus qu'énervée par Ginny, elle se retourna vers la Weasley pour lui hurler à la figure :

« Je l'ai embrassé ! Ca va là ? T'es contente ?

- Tu as…qu… quoi ?

- T'as très bien entendu !

- Hermione…, souffla Ginny, mais…mais… mais c'est GENIAL !

- Non ce n'est pas génial ! C'est une catastrophe ! explosa la jeune fille. Il ne m'aime pas, tu comprends ?

- Hein ? s'étonna la rousse, comment ça ?

- Ben rien. Je l'ai embrassé et puis rien, répondit Hermione toute colère retombée, trop fatiguée pour se battre.

- Comment ça, répéta son amie qui visiblement ne comprenait pas.

- Ben…, Hermione rougit, il n'a rien dit.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien. Je… je l'ai embrassé. Et lui, il a rien dit, la sorcière était maintenant rouge tomate

- Hermione, soupira Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que Ron va comprendre que tu l'aimes seulement à cause d'un simple baiser…?

- Ce… ce n'était pas un simple baiser, murmura son amie.

- Peu importe ! Tu connais mon frère, il doit croire que tu as fait ça sur un coup de tête sans aucun sentiment ! Peut-être même va-t-il croire que c'est un jeu, un pari. »

Hermione eut un hoquet. Ce n'était pas possible. Ron ne pouvait quand même pas croire qu'elle était ce genre de fille ? Celles qui font des paris stupides pour faire tourner en bourrique les garçons ? Non ? La dernière phrase du rouquin lui revint en mémoire.

_« Au fait, c'était quoi ce défi entre elle et toi ? »_

« Noooon, gémit-elle se mordant la lèvre de désespoir. C'est pas possible !

- Si. Je suis sûre que si. Il n'aurait jamais rien dit sinon, assura Ginny en hochant la tête, il aurait répondu ! Là tu l'as choqué, et il doit certainement plus savoir quoi penser ! »

Alors que la rouquine regardait avec sérieux la mine décomposée d'Hermione, la cloche retentit. Ginny pesta : elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Bien que la préfète en soit la cause, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se lever de son lit, elle en fut soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à s'asseoir à côté de Ron… Elle courut alors en direction de la salle de cours de Métamorphose, suppliant mentalement Macgonagal de sortir des interros et empêcher ainsi une conversation entre elle et le rouquin. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la salle était déjà pleine et elle s'assit précipitamment à côté d'Harry en s'excusant auprès de son professeur.

« Mettez-vous par groupe de deux, vous allez tester un sort de métamorphose sur votre partenaire, annonça la directrice des Gryffondors droite comme la justice dans sa robe verte. »

Hermione bondit de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers Neville. Ce dernier eut un gentil sourire et hocha la tête de consentement alors que les autres groupes se formaient. La jeune fille se demanda alors comment une fille si franche et excentrique que Luna avait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit et tranquille que lui. Mais ne disait-on pas l'amour avait ses raisons que la raison ignore ? La préfète se fit la promesse d'en savoir un peu plus sur les sentiments de Neville envers Luna. Sait-on jamais, peut être étaient-ils réciproques ! La sorcière tira sa baguette de sa poche, prête à se jeter à corps perdu dans le cours. Mais même si Hermione s'interdisait de penser à Ron, elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il lui jetait des coups d'œil dont elle n'aurait su dire ce qui se cachait derrière. Il paraissait perdu, dépassé et dans la lune au grand agacement d'Harry. La préfète put lire sur les lèvres du Survivant un « Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » et soupira de soulagement avant de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle put sur l'exercice : personne ne savait. Harry ne le savait pas.

Tout le long que dura leur cours de Métamorphose, Hermione ne pensa qu'aux lèvres de Ron, au plaisir qu'elles lui avaient donné et au désir qu'elles avaient enflammé en elle. Elle n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière de relation amoureuse et de baiser. Cornac et Krum étaient ses seules références (et encore Cornac ne comptait pas.) Mais une chose était sûre, jamais elle n'avait ressenti de telles sensations avec Krum alors que pourtant elle avait cru l'aimer, elle n'avait ressenti qu'une vague douceur et un peu de rouge aux joues. Cornac l'avait embrassée une seule fois, et cela lui avait suffi. Ça avait été humide, dur, sans chaleur, sans plaisir. Vide. Vide de sens. Ça n'avait pas été fiévreux, passionné, empressé et brûlant. Ça n'avait pas été comme avec Ron… Fallait-il qu'elle retourne se déclarer ? S'expliquer ? Après ce baiser, Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir parler encore normalement avec son ami, alors lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme qu'elle aimait soit bêta ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme les princes qui devinent les sentiments, qui se déclarent en premier à leur belle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si… si Ron ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'aurait jamais la force de recommencer. Et si… ? Et si Ginny avait tort ? Et s'il n'avait répondu à son baiser que dans un but purement physique ? Et s'il n'avait pas fait de déclaration parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait ? Et si… ? Et si… ? Sa tête bourdonnait d'interrogations sans réponse.

_Pourquoi tout était si compliqué…? Pourquoi Ron était si compliqué ?_

…...

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir rasé tous les murs de Poudlard pour éviter un certain rouquin et sa sœur et après avoir fui tout contact avec les gens pour panser ses peines, Hermione se fit intercepter par Luna qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

« J'ai retrouvé mon chapeau, lança–t-elle rêveusement en désignant le lion qui trônait sur sa tête.

- Il est très beau, déclara la brune.

- Tu viens voir le match toi aussi, demanda la blonde.

- A vrai dire… commença Hermione qui s'apprêtait à refuser pour éviter de rencontrer Ron.

- Luna ! Je te cherchais, la coupa Neville qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction.

- Ah bon ? C'est gentil, fit la Serdaigle. On y va alors ! »

Elle glissa doucement ses doigts entre ceux de Neville qui piqua un énorme fard. Elle lui sourit d'une façon si particulière qu'elle rendit le jeune homme encore plus rouge. Puis, comme inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le Gryffondor, elle attrapa le bras de la préfète d'autorité sans se soucier de ses protestations. Puis d'un pas léger, elle les entraîna à sa suite en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu ce sourire niais sur les lèvres de Neville.

« Hermione ! HERMIONE !

- Ron ! s'exclama Luna en retenant la préfète par le bras, ben ! Attends-le Hermione ! »

La jeune fille grogna de mécontentement et voulut accélérer le pas en direction des gradins mais Ron qui venait de surgir des vestiaires en tenue de Quidditch avait des jambes bien plus longues que les siennes. Il la rattrapa en moins de deux secondes et agrippa son bras droit pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il était rouge de colère et il la fixait avec incompréhension et impatience. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'agacement.

« Faut qu'on parle ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? cria-t-il.

- De quoi ? fit Hermione les yeux rivés vers ses chaussures.

- Mais…mais… de ça, de CA, s'écria-t-il certainement plus rouge de gêne que de colère.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia la sorcière en désespoir de cause. Vas-t-en, t'as un match à gagner !

- C'est pas aussi important ! rugit-il. Pourquoi tu veux pas en parler ? C'est pourtant toi qui as commencé !

- C'était une erreur ! On oublie ! On oublie ! supplia Hermione. Je m'excuse !

- Tu… Tu…, suffoqua Ron déconcerté.

- Vous allez gagner ! le coupa la jeune fille puis elle désigna Harry qui arrivait dans leur direction. Tu devrais y aller !

- Non ! Hermione ! »

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà filé, ventre à terre. Quelques minutes, plus tard, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le ventre retourné, elle s'asseyait à côté de Luna et Neville. Si le jeune homme eut la délicatesse de faire mine de ne pas voir son désarroi, la blonde au contraire lui fit remarquer que ses yeux étaient plein de larmes et qu'elle aimerait savoir ce que Ron avait pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état.

Heureusement pour Hermione, elle n'eut pas à répondre car les joueurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor arrivaient sur le terrain. Ginny paraissait surexcitée au contraire de Ron, et Harry avait le visage crispé, comme à chaque fois qu'ils affrontaient la maison rivale. Quand enfin le souafle fut libéré, la foule d'élèves se mit à hurler puis ce fut la guerre. La balle volait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, Ginny comme toujours faisait preuve de beaucoup de talent en tant que poursuiveuse. Au dessus, Harry volait de long en large du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or tandis que les batteurs frappaient avec force en tentant d'assommer un joueur adverse. Ron arrêtait le souafle mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et Hermione sentit la culpabilité lui ronger les entrailles. Concentre-toi Ron, supplia-t-elle mentalement lorsque les Serpentards marquèrent le premier point. Concentre-toi !

Mais cela ne s'arrangea pas, Ron laissait passer beaucoup plus de points que d'ordinaire et même le « Weasley est notre roi » chanté par tous les supporteurs de Gryffondor ne parvint pas à le faire jouer mieux. Il était contrarié et Hermione savait que son baiser en était l'origine. Finalement, Ginny avait raison : il ne comprenait pas son comportement. A son grand désespoir. Heureusement pour l'équipe, la benjamine des Weasley accomplissait un excellent travail en marquant point sur point sous les hurlements de joie de la foule. Mais malgré tous les efforts des Gryffondors, le score se resserrait de plus en plus entre les deux maisons.

« Ron est bizarre, lâcha Neville entre deux actions. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Non, mentit Hermione en faisant mine de regarder Harry. »

Ce dernier semblait avoir repéré le vif d'or, mais il n'était pas le seul. Draco, l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, traversa le terrain pour foncer vers le Survivant. Il percuta Harry, et Hermione décrocha son regard de Ron pour retenir un cri d'horreur en voyant son ami chanceler. Il avait failli être éjecté de son balai ! Instinctivement, Neville agrippa le bras de Luna, comme pour se calmer et cette dernière, tout sourire, lui caressa doucement la main comme pour le rassurer. Il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Hermione vit alors Ron encaisser un énième but, Serpentard prenait la tête. La jeune fille eut envie de courir serrer le rouquin dans ses bras tant sa tête égarée dans de sombres interrogations lui fendait le cœur. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait tellement de chambouler l'univers de son ami, leur amitié juste par ses sentiments… Soudain, la foule se leva en hurlant et le lion sur le chapeau de Luna fit retentir son rugissement.

« Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte ! »

Neville attrapa Luna par la taille, la secouant en hurlant un « Victoire ! On a gagné ! » auquel Luna répondit par un éblouissant sourire rêveur, détaché du délire qui avait pris possession des gradins. Hermione applaudissait modérément, ne détachant pas son regard de Ron qui semblait honteux malgré la joie de son équipe rassemblée avec lui au dessus de ses cerceaux. De l'autre côté du terrain, les Serpentards écumaient de rage. Ils auraient gagné si Harry n'avait pas attrapé le Vif d'Or. Soudain, l'un des batteurs particulièrement impulsif du nom de Thomas Olmes envoya son cognard avec force sur l'équipe des Gryffondors comme pour se venger. Plus particulièrement sur Harry qui était de dos. Hermione hurla tout comme le reste de sa maison face à cela mais heureusement, Dean eut le reflexe de dévier le cognard. Avec une force décuplée par sa colère. Gryffondor ne vit rien arriver, Hermione en particulier. Elle ne comprit qu'au dernier moment que le cognard fonçait droit sur sa tribune. Un même hurlement fut poussé par les élèves, et les professeurs se levèrent. Trop tard.

Le choc fut violent, Hermione ne comprit qu'elle avait été la cible du cognard que lorsque celui-ci lui frappa violemment la tempe. Elle se sentit tomber à terre, comme incapable de contrôler son corps. Une douleur lui vrilla les tympans. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que le noir n'obscurcisse sa vue ce fut le visage inquiet de Neville penché sur elle.

Après ce fut l'inconscience.

Décidément le Quidditch était vraiment un jeu dangereux.

* * *

_Avez-vous aimé ? Quelque chose vous gène ? Faîtes le moi donc savoir ;)_

_Un simple J'aime ou J'aime pas est un vraie plaisir :D_


	5. Les convictions brisées

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous vous imaginez pas le plaisir que c'est ! :D_

_Sinon je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais la dernière année du lycée est un peu chargée ... et puis le symptôme de la page blanche ne m'a pas aidé non plus ! J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez et aimerez ce dernier chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture,_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Les convictions sont faites pour être brisées

Tout était blanc, d'un blanc éclatant et aveuglant. Le blanc de l'infirmerie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, ce fut la seule chose qui s'offrit à sa vue, et elle avait ensuite immédiatement refermé ses paupières. Puis il y avait eu la voix douce de Madame Pomfresh et l'odeur de Harry. Et enfin cette chaleur apaisante qui se diffusait dans sa main et envahissait son corps douloureux.

Après cet état des lieux, elle avait senti la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Comme un bourdonnement d'abeille assourdissant. Une douleur qui semblait prête à lui faire éclater le crâne. Elle gémit et aussitôt un visage apparut dans son champ de vision. Des lunettes rondes et un regard vert émeraude.

« Hermione ? Ça va ? »

La jeune femme ferma de nouveau les yeux et soupira alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire. Le match, la victoire, Olmes, le cognard… Et cette foutue douleur… On aurait dit que son père utilisait sa fraise pour lui trouer le crâne !

« C'est violent le Quidditch, marmonna-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours dit… Sport de brutes…

- C'est bon elle va bien, rit Harry.

- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, s'écria la voix chaude de Ron qui fit virevolter son cœur.

- Certainement pas plus qu'à Neville, fit Ginny, il a bien failli s'évanouir !

- Doucement, siffla Madame Pomfresh en les écartant du lit. Avec le choc qu'elle a eu elle n'a pas besoin de vos cris ! »

Hermione était trop sonnée et nauséeuse pour nier qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait d'enfoncer un clou dans sa tempe gauche. Elle se laissa donc examiner par l'infirmière qui renvoyait ses amis dans leurs dortoirs. La préfète lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'affronter une deuxième fois Ron dans la journée. Rien que la vue du rouquin faisait apparaître une peur panique en elle. Elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il la fixait, et de rentrer sous terre quand il ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler. Et là encore c'était quand elle était en forme ! Il était donc totalement exclu d'avoir un face à face avec lui alors qu'elle était clouée sur un lit d'infirmerie avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables. Et une horrible bosse sur le front.

« Vous allez certainement avoir envie de vomir, c'est tout à fait normal après un violent coup à la tête, expliqua Madame Pomfresh en lui faisant avaler une cuillère d'un médicament infect. Mais vous devriez surtout vous reposer…C'est la première fois depuis que je travaille à Poudlard qu'un élève dans le public est blessé ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je vois un cas comme ça dans toute ma vie ! »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer son monologue. Son estomac se souleva brusquement et ce qui semblait être son petit déjeuner, atterrit au sol. La préfète s'écroula ensuite sur le lit, le ventre retourné et la tête prête à exploser. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

En fait si. Ça le pouvait. Ça l'était même !

Il avait fallu que Ron ait la bonne idée de venir la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard après qu'elle s'était lavée la bouche. Il avait fallu qu'il soit pris de pitié pour sa meilleure amie dont le visage était aussi blanc que la bosse sur son front était bleue. Il avait fallu qu'il vienne poser ses questions alors qu'elle était dans un état lamentable. Ron avait comme toujours le chic pour choisir les mauvais moments. Un autre trait de sa personnalité qui ne coïncidait pas avec ses critères sur le garçon idéal. Un autre de plus. Mais elle ne les comptait plus… D'ailleurs pourquoi comparait-elle Ron à l'idole de son enfance, à son preux chevalier, son héros mythique, son sauveur aux multiples qualités ? C'était idiot de sa part de comparer une chimère sans âme à un Ron maladroit mais si réel et souriant. Ne l'aimait-elle pas justement à cause de ces défauts qui le rendaient unique ? Toutes les filles avaient la même image du garçon parfait. C'était impersonnel. Ron était unique et rien qu'à elle. Il n'était pas à partager avec toutes les autres rêveuses de la planète.

D'accord. Il était cynique à ses heures. D'accord il avait un gros complexe d'infériorité. D'accord il était maladroit, fainéant, bougon, énervant. D'accord, d'accord. Tout ça elle le savait… Il n'était pas ce que ses amies d'enfance auraient appelé un « bad boy » au charme envoûtant ni un prince charmant aux manières galantes. Non. Il était imparfait, nuancé. C'était une palette de couleurs. Pas une simple peinture uniforme qui brille d'une seule et même teinte que certains décriraient de parfaite. Pas Hermione, parce que pour elle, il scintillait comme un arc-en-ciel. Mêlant la lumière au brouillard. Il était orange et gris, il était brun et vert, il était bleu et rouge, il était blanc et noir. Il était lui. Unique. Il était juste Ron. Juste trois petites lettres. Et ça lui suffisait amplement. Peu importe ce qu'en penseraient les autres, peu importe ses propres convictions sur le prince charmant et le grand amour. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'amour avec un grand A, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait.

C'était déjà ça.

Il était assis sur une chaise, à coté de son lit. Il la regardait. Anxieux. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans un brouhaha de questions non formulées. Elle évitait son regard, incapable d'affronter ses interrogations muettes. Elle aurait voulu mettre pause. Elle aurait voulu faire marche arrière sur la cassette de sa vie. Elle aurait voulu effacer ce baiser et ne pas tout détruire. Mais on n'était pas devant un film où l'on peut rembobiner. On n'était dans une rédaction où on peut gommer pour réécrire. On était dans la vraie vie. Celle qui ne pardonne pas. Celle dont chaque erreur reste à jamais gravée. Celle qui vous oblige à faire face.

Hermione leva les yeux, croisa son regard bleu. Elle déglutit, son cœur à la renverse et tous ses sens en émois. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, lui donnant envie d'y goûter encore une fois. Elle était hypnotisée. Toutes les sensations de leur étreinte d'hier soir lui sautaient à la figure. Elle rougit brusquement mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle pouvait encore réparer ses bêtises en faisant comme si de rien n'était. En lui faisant comprendre implicitement qu'il n'avait pas à se torturer pour trouver une manière délicate de la rejeter. Il pouvait arrêter de se poser des questions parce qu'elle pouvait faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Faire croire que rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Le mieux pour eux deux. Ou du moins pour lui.

« C'est super que vous ayez gagné le match, se réjouit-elle en souriant.

- Pas grâce à moi, grogna Ron.

- Tu as bien joué quand même… Et puis tu sais, même les meilleurs ont des bas, psalmodia-t-elle. Maman me disait toujours ça quand j'avais une mauvaise note.

- Toi ? Une mauvaise note, s'exclama-t-il en la fixant enfin de ses yeux éberlués. Arrête ! Tu es trop sérieuse et intelligente pour en avoir eue ! J'y crois pas !

- Je te jure ! se força-t-elle à rire.»

Oui, Hermione : tu es sérieuse. Tu es intelligente. Il te l'a bien dit. Arrête de rêver alors. Arrête d'espérer. Tu es trop fade pour lui. Il est comme un soleil. Comme un sourire. Toi tu es comme la pluie. Triste et froide. Toujours plongée dans de trop gros livres. Arrête. Arrête !

« Comment va ta tête ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence où il tentait certainement d'assimiler sans succès Hermione à « mauvaise note ».

- Oh… ça va. Mais quand même ! C'est violent un cognard !

- Je vais tuer Olmes, grogna-t-il.

- Laisse tomber c'est pas grave. J'ai même plus mal, mentit-elle en tapotant son crâne pour lui montrer sa solidité.

- Ça aurait pu être pire !

- Ça ne l'a pas été. »

Nouveau silence. Comme c'était étrange. D'habitude leurs conversations étaient toujours animées. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé… ? C'était à cause de son baiser ? C'était à cause d'elle ?

« Hermione, pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler ? demanda-t-il sérieusement ayant soudainement retrouvé son calme.

- On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, murmura-t-elle en perdant son sourire. On peut… oublier.

- Ah, non ! J'aimerais comprendre moi ! s'énerva-t-il, tu crois que je peux oublier du jour au lendemain qu'on s'est embrassés ?

- T'as même pas essayé ! rétorqua Hermione que la douleur irritait plus vite.

- Je sais très bien que je pourrai pas, fit-il les oreilles rouges.

- Qui ne tente de rien n'a rien, riposta Hermione en se dressant sur son lit.

- Arrête un peu ! Tout ça c'était un défi entre Ginny et toi ? Vous vous en foutez bien des sentiments des autres !

- Et toi alors ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es pas mieux !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui embrasse juste pour rire ! se leva-t-il le visage cramoisi.

- Ce n'était pas une blague ! explosa Hermione. »

Par Merlin. Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait dit ! Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur à cette constatation tandis que la colère de Ron chutait. Il ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Et Hermione s'entendit continuer à déverser hors d'elle les mots qui entravaient son cœur depuis trop longtemps. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. C'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus sa colère et toute cette frustration qui avait grandi en elle au fil des années. Comme si sa retenue et sa raison étaient sorties d'elle lors du choc avec le cognard. Comme si Hermione Granger, l'intelligente, la studieuse et la retenue-même était encore endormie dans ce lit.

« Toi aussi tu joues avec moi, continua-t-elle. T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Je te demande d'oublier ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ! Pourquoi tu ne fais aucun effort ? Pourquoi je suis pas normale ? Pourquoi il a fallu que je le fasse ! Je suis idiote ! Comme si tu pouvais… Non vraiment ! Je suis bien trop bête ! Je suis désolée, je regrette… Laisse-moi ! Vas-t-en ! »

Nom de nom. Est-ce que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait un sens ? Est-ce qu'elle avait encore un semblant de logique et de bon sens ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait retenir ses larmes ? Ah. Non. Elle n'avait pas pu. Voilà qu'elle se transformait en une fontaine ! Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Elle n'était pas cette fille qui pleure pour rien, elle n'était pas du genre à se dévoiler, elle n'était pas aussi expansive sur ses sentiments ! Le cognard aurait-il endommagé son cerveau ? Merlin soit loué, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas à l'infirmerie pour assister à son hystérie. Elle conserverait un peu d'amour propre tant que personne ne verrait le massacre de l'image de la sage et sérieuse préfète en chef.

« Hermione…, souffla-t-il doucement en lui prenant la main.

- Quoi… murmura-t-elle soudain emplie d'un espoir fou.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Hermione se retint pour ne pas fondre en sanglots. Il n'avait même pas compris !

« Tu regrettes ? Pourquoi ? »

Ok. Il voulait plus d'explications. Hermione baissa les yeux sur sa grande main constellée de tâches de rousseur, posée sur la sienne toute fine. Elle la contemplait, le regard vide. Elle voulait garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Mais elle voulait aussi cette main dans la sienne. Cette chaleur près d'elle. Ron la fixait, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Je n'étais pas contre, tu sais. Je… Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. »

Oh, mon dieu. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi rouge. Aussi gêné. Et elle, elle restait inerte, sans rien dire. Le cœur battant. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre réplique alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle le heurtait avec ses mots... Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Est-ce qu'elle dormait encore ? Ron leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Il était attendrissant. Hermione eut encore envie de pleurer. C'était trop d'émotions, elle avait le cœur en émoi, le ventre retourné et des papillons dans l'âme. Il la regardait, incertain et mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux dire que ça… que ça ne t'as pas gêné ?

- Au contraire, marmonna-t-il embarrassé en se grattant la tête.

- Mais… mais… je suis pas du tout ton type de fille, souffla Hermione sans réfléchir.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Qu'est est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ben…, elle se tortillait les mains, je ne suis pas… drôle. Ni une jolie fille. Je suis une… une Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il. Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?

- Toi.

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai... - sa colère retomba aussitôt - Enfin non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas du tout ce que je pense, enfin si, mais c'était avant ! Pas avant la bibliothèque, hein ! Avant quand on était enfants ! il s'emmêlait les pinceaux tout en essayant de paraître plus clair. Raaaaah ! Hermione, les types de fille ça ne veut rien dire ! La preuve !

- Quelle preuve, souffla d'espoir la sorcière.

- Mais…. Ça ! rougit-il plus (si c'était possible), enfin… tu vois quoi…

- Quoi ? »

Il se leva brusquement, les oreilles couleur tomate. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il se rassit brutalement, il semblait dans tous ses états. Hermione bizarrement était incroyablement calme. Elle ne pensait à rien. Elle attendait juste. Simplement. Ron paraissait au summum du stress et de l'anxiété, ses oreilles avaient la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« La preuve… Je… Je suis quand même amoureux de toi. »

On aurait dit que tout son sang s'était retiré de son visage. Il passa du rouge au blanc plus rapidement qu'un caméléon. Il la regardait. Mal à l'aise. C'était ridicule. N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle l'aimait ? Non apparemment pas. Un Ron restait un Ron. Il ne devenait pas un prince charmant à cause d'un baiser. Pas comme le crapaud dans ce conte qu'elle adorait enfant… A cet âge là, elle était loin de se douter que le beau, classe et blond prince serait en réalité ce garçon roux, bougon et maladroit qu'elle avait rencontré un jour de septembre dans un train rouge magique.

Il restait là, les bras ballants, à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Et elle, elle se perdait dans un océan de béatitude et de plénitude. Son cœur semblait envahir son corps, et ses pensées dansaient entre elles tandis qu'une onde de chaleur l'atteignait de plein fouet. Elle devait agir avant de se noyer. Il devait l'embrasser, comme dans la fin des contes de fées.

Maintenant.

« Normalement c'est là que tu m'embrasses, sourit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui. »

Ses yeux bleus la fixèrent mais il ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa vivement son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Tout devint électrique. Un courant la secoua de haut en bas. La faisant frissonner de plaisir. La langue de Ron étreignit la sienne et tout ne fut plus qu'une explosion de sensations et de couleurs. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux de feu tandis qu'il perdait les siennes dans son épaisse chevelure. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir mais n'en rougit pas. Au contraire. Elle pressa son corps contre le sien, comme pour sentir sa chaleur la traverser, la faire s'enflammer. Son sang s'échauffait tandis qu'il lui mordillait les lèvres. Son souffle se mêlait au sien. Il sentait l'orange et le chocolat. Il sentait le bonheur.

C'était ça. Le baiser final qui clôt toutes les histoires d'amour. C'était ça la récompense du héros pour tous ses efforts. C'était ça le rêve des petites filles, des adolescentes, des gamines rêveuses. C'était ça. Hermione s'était imaginée ça tant de fois… Elle l'avait idéalisé ce baiser, l'avait peint de toutes les couleurs, recrée cent fois, avait refait des dizaines de fois les gestes. Elle s'était imaginé ça incroyable. En vérité, c'était tellement plus fort... C'était au dessus des mots. Parce que ce n'était pas le prince charmant. Parce que c'était Ron.

Heureusement.

* * *

_Alors, votre avis ? Que pensez-vous de cette déclaratio qui m'a donnée tant de mal ? Est-elle réussit ? _

_Sinon ce chapitre est le dernier, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette petite fic._

_Un petit mot final pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou non vous qui avez lut toute la fic sans rien dire ^^_

_Merci à tous !_


End file.
